sg_darkfrontierfandomcom-20200215-history
Suspicions
Daniel Jackson finds an interesting possibility on the mainland... but what does it mean for Atlantis, and what does it mean about this galaxy? Atlantis Exciting News Full Episode can be found here. Daniel has found some exciting data from the Ancient Outpost, supposedly there is silicon based life in this galaxy and that presents a completely new angle for potential technology, it may even lead to ZPM style technology in the future. Sam and John agree to send a team which they lead. Daniel sees that the expedition is healing, the soldiers who came with them are still bickering like kids, but for the most part they’re willing to help in anyway. Daniel leads a pair into an old lava tube where they find a strange creature that feeds off energy, draining Daniel’s flashlight in an instant. They take it back with them to Atlantis. No it's not a Horta On Atlantis, Carson and Reyna examine it and discover that it’s a silicon/carbon hybrid creature, perfectly capable of surviving the heat and intensity of lava. When they try and see how it reacts to a stronger power source, it quickly goes berserk and escapes confinement. Several Travelers are injured, and particle weapons prove completely useless as it simply absorbs the energy pulses. Before it can attack Daniel and Sam though, Ronon and John come in guns blazing, using projectile weapons to shatter the creature apart. Daniel is outraged that the creature was simply killed and now being examined, but nobody cares anymore. He goes to see Teyla who tells him that sometimes things like this happen because there is no other way, Daniel can’t really accept it, but he tolerates what happened. Needed Expansion John and Sam’s relationship is rocky, but the fact that they’re talking again helps the others to realize that things are going to be okay even if it takes time. The Pegasus Refugees are sent out, and soon new colonies and villages are established on a dozen worlds. Notable Quotes Dusty and Drake having a childish moment Dusty: “Anyone mind if I say I’m terrified of Volcanoes?” Daniel: “Oh? Why is that?” Drake: “She’s scared of being a Virgin Sacrifice.” Dusty: “Like you’d know!” John: “Hey! If you kids keep this up I’m turning this car around and we’re going home!” __________ John making a linguistics error John: “That means you two get to babysit Jackson. Try and find one of these LCD things and radio in.” Samantha: “Liquid Crystal Display?” John: “You know what I mean…” __________ Daniel being fussy with Teyla Teyla: “Daniel… I hear there was some excitement earlier.” Daniel: '"If you call killing a creature of unimaginable curiosity excitement…” '''Teyla: '”''Sit.”'' '''Daniel: “Hey…play nice. Torren might learn from you.” Notes *The Mainland of Saudade has a Volcano *The creature is a Silicon/Carbon hybrid, it feeds off energy and silicon deposits.It requires heat as it cannot produce its own *Daniel and Sam theorize that a silicon based lifeform may provide clues as to how to create ZPMs. *The rogues are aware of potential ammo shortages if they use them too much. Category:Stargate: Dark Frontier Category:Dark Frontier Season One Category:Episodes